In a typical video surveillance system, one or more cameras may be communicatively coupled to a server system. As video data is recorded by the cameras, it is forwarded to the server system where it is stored for subsequent retrieval. Client systems are communicatively coupled to the server system and may be used to request and receive streams of recorded video data.
Various technologies have been developed for use in streaming video data to clients. However, existing technologies are lacking. For example, many technologies fail to adequately address the need for synchronization between related video encodings.